


Just a half a drink more

by VIPERCOIN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drink Spiking, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIPERCOIN/pseuds/VIPERCOIN
Summary: I'm bad at summaries just readalsoFUCK OFF ANTIS
Relationships: Schlatt/Niki
Kudos: 17





	Just a half a drink more

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND DON'T SEND HATE.
> 
> thank you.

Schlatt and Niki sit adjacent to one another at his table, downing drink after drink, laughing all the while. Niki's laugh is innocent, enjoying the moment, and the night altogether. But Schlatt's carries a subtle energy to it, as if he knows more than her. Because he does. She had simply been invited over for a drink or two, but Schlatt had far bigger plans. Niki's mannerisms tip him off to tipsiness having set in, causing him to make his first move. "So... how're things with you and Wilbur lately? I mean... I know you two aren't actually dating or whatever, but you seem to have gotten kinda distant," he asks.

"Oh, well... nothing really. We're still fine," Niki answers excitedly.

"Oh alright... good. Never really got why people put you two together anyways. Didn't see the chemistry," Schlatt muses.

His next move is subtle, shifting his chair closer. And hand gently sets itself on her knee, moving up her exposed thigh. Thank god she wore that skirt. Her discomfort is there, but numbed bt her lack of sobriety. He couldn't care either way. His fingers are just about to slip past the fabric of her skirt when Niki clears her throat, shifting her position in her chair. She blurts out, "Yeah... me and him are definitely better as friends."

Schlatt leans in closer, saying, "And what about us..?" 

His hand is back to crawling up her thigh, this time quickly slipping underneath the fabric of her skirt, causing her to get up from her seat. Concerned, she states, "No, Schlatt. I think I should go." 

Hm. That didn't go as he had planned, but no matter. He's always prepared. He pours them both a new glass silently as she starts walking off, slipping something inter hers. Then he shouts after her, "NIKI! WAIT!" 

She turns around, clearly annoyed with him and just wanting to leave. Schlatt continues, now much softer in tone, "I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking. I'm drunk and I... I don't wanna end on a sour note. Toast?" 

The sympathy in her is her weakness, strolling back over to pick up her glass from the table. Schlatt grins, raising up his glass. "To... apologizing," he declares with a half-assed thought. 

Schlatt drinks his quickly, knowing he has nothing to worry about. Niki on the other hand... has more than enough to worry about. Schlatt stares her down easily, waiting for it to kick in. It's pretty damn strong... and she's not the biggest target. She sets the glass down on the table, eyes now hazy and empty. Niki gently slumps down against the table, frame limp. Schlatt chuckles, teasing her, "You feeling alright Niki?" 

He steps closer to her, hands running up her thighs again. "Must be feeling hot or something... let me help you out," he says, enjoying himself far too much. 

Schlatt pulls the top off her limp frame, unhooking her bra moments later. Her top half now exposed for him to do as he pleases with it, he runs his hands up her sides, ending the motion by squeezing her breasts. "You're a lot prettier when you shut up and lie there... that's for sure," he mumbles out, knowing full well she can't even hear him. 

Her skirt and panties are next to go, leaving her fully nude, and at Schlatt's mercy. He leaves her half sat in a chair, most of her body leaning on the table for support. "What a fuckin' lightweight you turned out to be... I'll make sure you don't get into any trouble," he chuckles out. 

Schlatt undoes his belt, letting his jeans fall to the ground and his length have some room. He's already plenty hard, getting off at the sight of her utterly helpless form. "Wonder if you're a virgin... probably should've asked earlier. Definitely not getting an answer now," he says.

He walks up to her, unconscious form still splayed out on the table. Laughing under his breath, he taps his cock on her face, feeling her soft pink lips against his tip. After a minute or so of toying around, he sets her down on her knees, head rested against his hips. With one hand, he pulls her head by her hair, slipping his cock into her mouth through unmoving lips. He doesn't hold back, fitting as much of his length as he can inside. "Just like that Niki... so fuckin' perfect," he mumbles. 

He starts off slowly slipping his cock in and out of her mouth, slowing building pace. Schlatt continues to tease for his own enjoyment, pulling out and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Good job... you ready for a little more?" 

He pushes himself back in, now pulling back slightly before thrusting forward at a needy pace. An indulgent moan echoes through the silent room, body only held up by the clump of hair tightly nestled in his fist. Eventually he gets tired of holding her up, dragging her along the floor with his cock still in her mouth until they reach the nearest wall. Then, he props her up against it, thrusting violently into her mouth. Schlatt moans out, "Stupid slut-" 

It's his perfect fantasy, staring down into those emotionless eyes as he builds up even more pace. He's so lost in the moment he doesn't feel the orgasm coming, busting his load in her mouth before pulling out to let the rest spurt onto her face. "Fuck!" he exclaims. 

His cum drips out of her mouth, hanging off of those perfect pink lips. A sight so good he wants to frame it on his wall. Maybe after he's really done with her he will. He's still got a few more rounds to go on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you scrolled down here just to leave a hate comment then fuck off


End file.
